


One Night of Happiness

by Sabineholterman



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Everything is Right Again, M/M, Reunions, Soulmates, WilSon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Sonny and Will are able to reunite without being interrupted until the next morning. An AU to give the boys at least one night of happiness before it all goes down.





	One Night of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm so happy that Will and Sonny finally reunited, Wilson forever, and was really mad when they didn't get to have at least one night of reunion together. That's the difference between American and British soaps. American ones have to go to the next big crisis right away and doesn't think it is entertaining to see people happy together. Anyone else agree? Anyway please read and enjoy!

Hello all! I am so happy that Sonny and Will are finally starting the next stage of their life together. Wilson forever! Hopefully this craziness with the dead guy will not last long, but here is a what if story to tide you over until then. I don’t own anything Blah, Blah, Blah. Please read write and review. Please be kind it is my first Days story. 

One Night of Happiness

“We could go to a hotel.” Will suggested. 

“You know what? The hell with it. I have waited for this moment for a very long time, and I am taking you to my place and to my bed.” Sonny declared and grabbed the lapels of Will’s jacket before smashing his lips against the ones he was so happy to be able to kiss again. 

It was the longest fifteen minutes of Sonny’s life as he drove from Horton Town Square to the mansion. Will and he had entwined their fingers as soon as they sat down in the car and hadn’t let go once. Sonny was lucky it was a straight shot down the road home. He wouldn’t have been able to manure any sharp corners or turns with just one hand and there was no way he was letting go of Will now or ever again. 

Later on they would both realize how reminiscent coming home was to their first time or even their reunion before Ari was born for that matter. They held hands walking in sure, but they were kissing as soon as the door shut and when Sonny had thrown his keys onto the table he started to pull at the sweater that was covering up entirely too much of his husband’s skin. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Will exclaimed and pushed Sonny back for a second.

“I’m sorry if you want to go slow we can. I’m just happy that you are here with me.” Sonny apologized and then cupped Will’s cheek. 

“God no!” We said and then grinned. “I want you so bad I can hardly stand standing next to you right now without jumping you.” 

“What…”

“What I don’t want is for Ari or Victor or your Mom to see me jumping you.” Will teased and giggled before reaching down to grab Sonny. 

“Ok.” Sonny laughed as well after he gasped from the sensations that were coming through him. “I see your point. Let’s go.”

“Yes please.” Will begged following Sonny up the stairs practically taking them two at a time with how fast they were rushing.

Once they got in the bedroom and the door slammed shut it was hard to determine who was who with how closely they were grasping onto each other. Kisses were flying back and forth from lips to necks to that little spot behind the ear that Sonny knew drove Will crazy. They could have continued on like this for the next twenty years but Sonny suddenly pulled back and pushed Will onto his bed and started to undo his pants. Will started to get up to join Sonny in removing his clothing, when Sonny made a noise of protest. “No don’t move, you look good there.” 

“It feels good, but this won’t work with one of us naked and the other still fully clothed.” Will pointed out. 

“Right…” Sonny drawled off and paused for a second before demanding. “Forget what I said and take your clothes off right now.” 

“Yes sir.” Will laughed and jumped up pulling his sweater off and kicking his shoes so they flew across the room narrowly missing the mirror on the wall. Next came his button-down shirt which he realized was probably not the greatest idea and vowed he was going to start wearing more pullovers. He was pulling at the buttons holding his cuffs together which wouldn’t come apart for the life of him when he heard Sonny laugh and looked up to see his husband smirking at him stripped down to his boxers. “I think there is a conspiracy against me with these cuffs.”

“Here let me help you.” Sonny said and then came closer so happy that the awkward Will he knew and loved was there in his room trying to complete a task that should have been an easy thing but of course was monumentally difficult. 

Once the cuffs were apart Sonny pushed Will’s shirt off his shoulders and kissed him tenderly, remembering this was once of the best that he had ever had with Will. So much love put into a simple kiss that should have meant nothing but meant everything. “See, your my hero. You make everything better.” Will gushed and pulled Sonny down on top of him relishing the feel of his husbands’ body once more draped over his own. 

It took all of five more seconds for the remainder of the clothing the two men were wearing to get thrown to the floor leaving their naked bodies rubbing against each other. 

It felt so right. Will thought and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s shoulders. Pulling him closer made Sonny’s penis rub against Will’s own and the sensations were almost overwhelming. He hadn’t felt this good in such a long time. When Sonny moved down to grab his penis and then put his mouth around it, Will thought he might die or at least orgasm right then and there. It felt so good. Sonny’s lips were so soft and having his mouth engulf his length made his body vibrate with how much he wanted more. It wasn’t long before he realized that he was getting dangerously close to cumming in Sonny’s mouth. If he kept it up, he would not even be able to warn Sonny. 

“Wait wait.” Will begged and pulled his hips back almost cumming at the popping sound made when his penis slid from between Sonny’s plump lips. 

“Are you OK?” Sonny asked worried that something was wrong. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just if you don’t stop I am going to cum and I don’t want this to be done in five minutes.” He gasped out and pulled Sonny up to kiss his lips again.  
They kissed for another few minutes when Sonny pulled back and reached into the beside lower drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“I’ve only been with Paul since I came back to Salem so I don’t think we need that.” He pointed to the little foil package. “I know you were with others.” Not wanting to say Leo's name. “But I know you and how responsible you are with getting checked out. You would have told me if there was an issue.”  
Sonny just stared at Will tears threatening to fall. How could he ever doubt the man in front of him from loving him. Will knew him better than anyone ever had and he was never going to take him for granted ever again. He leaned down to kiss Will again pressing their lips firmly together for what seemed like forever before leaning back and grabbing the lube. 

“Wait what about you?” Will asked and started to get up.

“Do I really look like I need your help right now?” Sonny replied and cocked his eyebrow before looking down to where his penis was standing completely hard and erect. 

“Ok never mind.” Will grinned and settled back down spreading his legs apart and waiting for what he knew was going to be one of the best experiences of his life. 

Sonny meanwhile couldn’t help but stare practically salivating at the man that was laying there waiting for him. The sight of Will legs apart, penis curved up towards his stomach was the greatest thing ever and there should be portraits of this man in the national gallery for how beautiful he was. Sonny was woken from his revelry when Will’s foot pushed against his chest and he asked “Are you ok?” 

“Never better.” Sonny replied and after squeezing a large amount of lube onto his penis and then around Will’s hole leaned down to lick. He was going to make this good for his husband if it was the last thing he did. He seemed to be succeeding when he hear the loud groan come from Will every time he rang his tongue along his hole. A few seconds later Will pulled him up and gave him one last kiss before reaching down to guide Sonny in. 

It burned like it always did at first but Sonny was the considerate lover that Will had always known him to be. He stopped and waited until Will nodded and then slowly pulled in and out relishing the sensations he got from being sheathed inside the man who was it for him. When Will started groaning once again Sonny took that as his signal to speed up and started slamming in faster and faster. He didn’t know how long he was going to last but he was going to make sure that it was going to be as good as possible. 

They continued on together panting and groaning until Sonny started to feel the clenching in his stomach that he knew meant he was close. Wanting to make sure he didn’t let Will down, he bent over and grasp his dick while sealing their lips together and within three short tugs he could feel Will ejaculate all over his stomach and hand. When Will orgasmed he clenched onto Sonny so hard that he could feel every pulse of cum straight down to his groin. Which then lead straight to Sonny cumming inside of Will with such ferocity he almost passed out straight then and there. “Oh my god!” Will exclaimed and huffed as he felt the aftershocks of both of their orgasms. “That was…” He trailed off and looked up at Sonny who was looking into his eyes.

“Perfect?” Sonny said remembering their first time. 

Yeah perfect.” Will agreed and lightly brushed his lips against Sonny’s own before wrapping his legs more tightly around Sonny’s hips and his arms around the broad shoulders he thought he would never be able to hug again. “No wait, stop.” He protested a minute later when Sonny started to pull away. “I want to stay here just like this.”

“I want to stay here too, but I am afraid that I am going to hurt you.” 

“All right.” Will sighed and reluctantly let go before trying to hide a yawn.

“You ok there?” Sonny asked.

“I’m perfect.” Will assured him as he wrapped his arms around Sonny and laid his head on Sonny’s chest.

“Little tired out there huh?” He teased laying a kiss on Will’s head wrapping his arms around his body. 

“Yeah you rocked my world and put me in a sex coma.” Will answered and Sonny laughed as Will’s voice trailed off. Two seconds later Will was asleep and Sonny watched him a few minutes more before falling himself into his own deep sleep. 

It was a sleep that lasted until early the next morning when Adrianne walked in with some of Sonny’s clothes that had been mixed in with her own and saw the two men on the bed still wrapped around each other. She smiled and then quickly backed out of the room happy that things were getting back to the way they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I hate endings! Hope you liked it! Please review but be kind! It is my first Days of Our Lives fic and my first "smut/sex" fic. I'm nervous what you think!


End file.
